1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collar for a cat. More particularly, the present invention relates to a collar for a cat for warning a bird of the presence of the cat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for pet related devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,443 to Simmons teaches an animal collar of translucent plastic material including a plurality of electric lamps secured along a predetermined length of the collar including a battery circuit means for supplying electric energy to the lamps. A translucent leash having spaced lamps therein and terminating at one end in a battery equipped supply handle and a snap means for engaging a ring on the collar. An alternate form of collar shows a lamp source of illumination connected to a plurality of translucent tubing of various lengths, containing light transmitting optical fiberglass filaments for radiating light from the collar including a connection for a battery energy supply.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,803 to Chao teaches an illuminated safety device worn on the collar of a pet or a belt of a person at night time enabling a driver of an automobile to observe the person or animal. The safety device comprises a lantern tape communicating with a power source, wherein the lantern tape and power source are affixed to the belt or collar. The lantern tape comprises a plurality of colored light bulbs sealed between two transparent flexible plastic strips. The electrical circuit can be designed for continuous illumination or a flashing of the light bulbs.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,201 to Chao et al. teaches a collar for being worn by a dog, cat or other domesticated pet; the collar including a row of small electric lamps studded around the collar, so as to be visible in darkness or subdued daylight; the circuitry including a replaceable dry cell battery and a manually operated switch mounted on the collar.
FINALLY, YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,441 to Weinstein teaches an animal restraining system that includes a radio frequency transmitter adapted to be located adjacent an area in which the animal is to be restrained, a transmitting antenna, and a collar unit worn by the animal. The collar unit has a multiplicity of radio signal receivers each having a highly directional receiving antenna with the receiving antennas of the multiplicity of receivers having their axes of maximum sensitivity oriented in different directions, and an analyzer for determining a composite of the field strengths of the radio signals received by the receiving antennas, and detecting when the composite field strength at the receiving antennas falls below predetermined values. When the detected composite field strength falls below a first predetermined value, a first warning signal is generated to the animal, and a second and different warning signal is generated when the composite field strength falls below a second predetermined value.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for pet related devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.